wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Siuan Sanche
| status=Alive | nationality=Tairen | affiliation=White Tower | rank=Aes Sedai | gender=Female | height=Average | hair=Shoulder-length, Dark | eyes=Blue | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom | ewot=siuan }} Siuan Sanche (pronounced: SWAHN SAHN-chay) is and was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. She was born in Tear, and grew up a fisherwoman. She was formerly the Amyrlin Seat, but was deposed by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, stilled, and imprisoned. Her first Warder, Alric, died during the White Tower coup. She is now bonded to Gareth Bryne, former Captain-General of the Queen's Guards of Andor and one of the Five Great Captains, to whom she is also married. She has been known to have the alias "Suki." Appearance She is nearly a hand taller than Moiraine Damodred and is pretty, if not quite beautiful, with blue eyes and a delicate mouth. She is fair-skinned with dark glossy hair to her shoulders. Once considered very strong in the One Power, Siuan, after being stilled, has lost not only about twenty years from her appearance, but also a significant level of power. She also has the Talent of seeing ta'veren. Early Life Before she was the Amyrlin Seat, Siuan was also a very mischievous girl who had a fondness for pranks. Siuan was born in Tear of humble origin as the daughter of a fisherman but was later orphaned. She was born with the ability to Channel, and was sent to Tar Valon the same day her ability was discovered. During her early years as a novice, Siuan was found to have an earthy way of speaking to the point of almost vulgar. The Aes Sedai set to refine her language to a modicum of decency. She could not read or write when she came to Tar Valon. However, after learning, she was able to teach Novice classes on the Old Tongue. Siuan was raised to Accepted after three years as a Novice. She was present at Gitara Moroso's foretelling. She was raised at the exact same time as her pillow-friend Moiraine. Once she was raised, it was revealed that she had a mind for puzzles and was put in charge of the Ajah's eyes-and-ears. Activities Accepted and Aes Sedai At the end of the Aiel War, in the midst of the Battle of the Shining Walls, Siuan and Moiraine were present during a Foretelling, spoken by the Keeper of the Chronicles, Gitara Moroso, forewarning the imminent birth of the Dragon Reborn. As the Amyrlin Seat, Tamra Ospenya gathered certain sisters to search for the child, she and her Searchers were murdered , leaving only Siuan and Moiraine to continue their charge. The Amyrlin Seat In , when the Amyrlin Marith Jaen died, the Hall of the Tower decided to break the long tradition of twenty to thirty year reigns and seek a long period of stability, as the Hall thought the deaths of three Amyrlins to have been natural, even if some Sitters might have suspected otherwise. The Hall was deadlocked between four sisters who had worn the shawl for less than 50 years as the next Amyrlin. Seaine Herimon suggested Siuan be raised, noting the deaths of three consecutive Amyrlins after just a few years of service, as well as Siuan's qualifications in administration. The Hall agreed, despite knowing this might give Siuan a two hundred and fifty year long reign, unless deposed or murdered. At the age of thirty, after wearing the shawl for just 10 years, Siuan Sanche was raised to the Amyrlin Seat, becoming the youngest Amyrlin ever at the time. During a dispute over Murandian raids into the Andoran border, Gareth Bryne is severely upbraided by Siuan when she was the Amyrlin Seat. Years later she explains why Bryne was not allowed to interfere. The White Tower had identified a young Murandy border lord named Dulain who could one day unify all of Murandy. She didn't want Bryne's soldiers to kill him. Unfortunately the young lord is killed a month later by an Andoran sheep farmer during a sheep raid. Meeting the Dragon Reborn In 998 Siuan travels to Fal Dara with an escort of no less than fourteen Aes Sedai, including Anaiya, Liandrin, Carlinya, Alanna Mosvani and Verin Mathwin, and a fair amount of gaidin. During her visit she has meetings with Moiriane to discuss her search for the Dragon Reborn. She meets all three ta'veren and discusses Rand with Moiriane and Verin, who they briefly consider killing due to her deducing one of the boys is the Dragon Reborn. Siuan and Moiriane decide to trust Verin and fill her in on the situation. They decide to guide Rand to fulfil his destiny. She sends all three on the quest to retrieve the Horn of Valere. Just before she leaves she talks to Rand. During this conversation an arrow is shot at the both of them. It is unclear at the moment who was the intended target or who was the shooter. This is later revealed to be a Grey Manby Ingtar when he admits to Rand just before leaving to die that he let someone in to Fal Dara: Back at the Tower After her trip to Fal Dara, she returns to the White Tower. Here she continues to orchestrate her plans to control the Dragon Reborn. She receives messages from Moiriane from Tear that Rand has exposed himself as the Dragon Reborn by pulling Callandor from the Heart of the Stone. After this she receives no more messages which irritates her. She keeps all her important documents in a small chest and uses a very faint ban on it that burns the contents if anyone but her touches the chest. At the same time she hides Min from the world as Elmindreda at the Tower. She has Leane disguise her as a noblewoman on the run from a forced marriage. She also wants Min to keep Gawain and Galad at bay and has her befriend Logain, the gentled False Dragon who was being kept at the Tower. Deposed Elaida had been Siuan Sanche and Moiraine's rival since they were Accepted and once Elaida learned that Siuan had kept knowledge of the Dragon Reborn secret, Elaida decided that she must be the one to lead and control the Dragon or he would destroy the world. Using some clever politics she had Siuan legally deposed and stilled, killing her Warder Alric in the process, taking the law to its extreme. Laras, Mistress of the Kitchens in the White Tower, helped Siuan, Min Farshaw and her former Keeper, Leane Sharif escape out of the cells. Siuan only made it out of Tar Valon by lying (an ability gained by being stilled) about the whereabouts of Elayne Trakand and Egwene al'Vere to Gawyn Trakand, who lets them pass through the gates. As they leave the city, they find Logain Ablar, who joins them after Siuan offers him revenge against the Aes Sedai. Siuan now uses revenge to fill the void that was created by the loss of saidar. She is on the search now for where all the other Aes Sedai fled to when she was stilled with Min, Logain and Leane. While in the remote village of Kore Springs in Andor, she is captured by one of the villagers for damage to property. It is here that she meets Gareth Bryne, who pays for the damage in exchange for the three ladies (Logain has escaped beforehand) to work on Bryne's property. They swear one of the most binding oaths but Siuan does not specify when she will fulfill it showing that she still tries to hold to the three oaths. Logain rescues the ladies later on and they escape to carry on with their search. After coming across an agent for the Blue Ajah eyes-and-ears, the agent reveals that the Rebel Aes Sedai are meeting in a location called Sallie Daera, which is code name for Salidar. The group arrive to then meet with the Salidar Sixin which Siuan leads them into forming the "real Hall of the Tower" and to consider a new Amyrlin who will be young enough to be "guided" by the rest of the Aes Sedai. Siuan also falls back into her old role as the Blue Ajah eyes-and-ears. Gareth arrives and Siuan is forced to honor her oath and becomes his servant. She seems to hate him and always acts aggressive when talking about/to him. This could be a cover for the fact that she actually loves him. She also pretends that she and Leane hate each other and don't talk anymore, in a move to guide and manipulate the Sitters. Joining Salidar Nynaeve learns how to Heal stilling, but while she is able to completely Heal Logain, it only partially works on Siuan and Leane. Siuan rejoins the Blue Ajah, though after the healing, her strength with the One Power was severely reduced, and she has relatively low standing among Aes Sedai, and must defer to those whom she once ruled. Her abilities have been reduced to the extent that she cannot even lift Gareth Bryne off the ground, despite previously having been able to lift three times her own weight. Although her pride is injured, she realizes its usefulness as other Aes Sedai overlook her and forget her substantial political abilities. The Warder bond that broke when Alric died also returned after her healing, and Siuan went through a delayed grieving process. With Egwene's help, Siuan gave tea to the Aes Sedai holding Logain's shield, rendering them unconscious and allowing him to escape. Currently, Siuan runs the eyes-and-ears network for Egwene al'Vere, the current Amyrlin Seat of the Salidar Aes Sedai, and is teaching Egwene about being Amyrlin. Serving Egwene She is also devoted to serving Egwene and leads her to where Myrelle Berengari and Nisao Dachen had been hiding Lan Mandragoran. The two ladies swear an oath of fealty to Egwene and Egwene tells them to obey Siuan as they would her. Siuan's estimation of Egwene has grown significantly since this and she even mentions Egwene being a very dangerous woman. Egwene finally uncovers the fact that Siuan is in love with Gareth Bryne. Siuan is mortified and wants to keep the fact quiet. She travels with Egwene to meet with various nobles along the border of Andor and Murandyand helps Egwene develop the plan that will eventually force all the Sitters in the Hall to respect and treat Egwene as a proper Amyrlin rather than just a figurehead and she also mentors Egwene on how to be a proper Amrylin and grows to respect her. She also begins to work on her theory of the Too Young Sitters conspiracy bringing it foward for Egwene to dwell on. When Egwene decides to take over from Bodewhin Cauthon in the plan to turn the harbor chains into Cuendillar, Siuan is told by Egwene to keep quiet about it. After being captured by Elaida's White Tower Aes Sedai, Egwene seeks Siuan out in her dreams and tells she is fine and not to come and rescue her. Siuan delivers this news to Egwene's other advisors. Lelaine then approaches Siuan and tells her in no uncertain terms that she is to support Lelaine for Amyrlin if Egwene does die. To rescue the Amyrlin Siuan becomes one of Lelaine's attendants, all the while manipulating her so that Lelaine remains at odds with Romanda. Siuan continues to meet with Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod, where she gives her the news of Halima actually being one of the Forsaken and Lelaine's reach for power while pretending to be acting in Egwene's name. She overhears Ashmanaille reporting about Elaida a'Roihan's White Towernow being able to Travel. She then sends a message to Bryne to warn him about this news. She is part of the group who question Shemerin about how she escaped the White Tower. She continues to meet with Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod and pleads with her to let her be rescued but to no avail. Egwene again meets her in Tel'aran'rhiod and tells her that both Sheriam and Moria Karentanis are Black Ajah and that they should be watched. Before Egwene can say more she suddenly disappears from Tel'aran'rhiod. Siuan wakes to find the Seanchan attacking the White Tower. She gathers Bryne and Gawyn and uses the attack as an excuse to enter the White Tower to rescue Egwene. Before going Byrne agrees only to accompany Siuan if she bonds him as her Warder, which she does. After bonding, they both finally realize how much the other loves them. The group enters through the way Shemerin escaped. During the Battle of Tar Valon, Gareth Bryne, by then Siuan's Warder, is able to prevent a Seanchan assassin from killing her. The assassin stabs Gareth with a poison needle that he does not notice, but Siuan does. She Heals him, saving his life. Siuan takes this mutual lifesaving to be fulfillment of the viewing. The group find an exhausted Egwene and take her back to camp. She is beside Egwene just as she is about to give Bryne and his army the signal to attack the White Tower when Andaya Forae arrives and asks Egwene to become the new Amyrlin Seat. Siuan advises her to be cautious as it may be a trap but Egwene ignores her and accepts the position. Once everyone is inside the White Tower Egwene tells Siuan to get all the rebel Aes Sedai to line up in ranks in front of the Sunset Gate in order to give an apology to the new Amyrlin Seat. Back within the Tower She is with Saerin Asnobar, who she has come to like, when Jimar Chubain informs them that Rand has entered the White Tower. Rand greets Siuan before entering the Hall and thanks her for taking the arrow for him all those months ago in Fal Dara. Personal Quotes *"Some people just aren't worth a tear." *"It is easier to ask forgiveness than permission." *"There are times when rules can be broken." Viewings *Min sees her lying on the floor wearing nothing, and something odd about her at the same time (fulfilled ) *That she must also always be near Gareth otherwise one, or both may die (fulfilled ) .]] Behind the scenes Despite being described as having dark hair, and indeed being depicted that way in almost every source which has a visual accompaniment, Siuan is seen to have blond hair in The Wheel of Time Collectible Card Game. This is presumably an error made by the artist, Jim Houston. Category: Amyrlin Seats Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:Accepted